Vermeil (Livi)
Vermeil is a Gemsona created and used by Livi. She is a corrupted Gem that lives peacefully with the Crystal Gems. Personality Vermeil is a quiet, and she easily gets nervous around new people. She is somewhat hardened by her old experiences, but tries not letting it get to her. She is a bit of a loner, and mostly likes to be alone. But if someone were to give her company, she wouldn't refuse them and would appreciate the act. Appearance Corrupted Vermeil takes the form of a dragon the size of a small dog. She has large wings, and her diamond-shaped Gem is located on her left wing. She has brown skin, with dark red blotches scattered on it. She has green eyes, and a dark red stomach. Uncorrupted Vermeil has light red skin, and has red hair with dark red highlights. She wears a light brown sweater, and she wears a layered, light red skirt. She wears dark brown boots, and her diamond shaped Gem is located on her left shoulder. Abilities While uncorrupted, Vermeil can do everything that a normal Gem can do, such as bubble, fuse, shapeshift, and retreat to her Gemstone. When corrupted, she can only retreat to her Gemstone. Fusions When fused with Onicolo, they form Tiger Iron. When fused with Allura, they form Andesite. When fused with Flower Stone, they form Langbanite. When fused with Corindon Hyalin, they form Pietersite. When fused with Kaolin, they form Kopeyskite. When fused with Onicolo and Allura, they form Gyrite. Skillset *'Fire Proficiency:' Vermeil can breathe fire when she need to defend herself or others, or to relieve stress. Unique Abilities *'Poison Bite:' Vermeil can bite people with a poisonous after effect. If a Human is bitten, it acts as normal poison. If a Gem is bitten however, the poison tries heading to the Gem to weaken it down, although it rarely damages the Gem. Although, the poison can weaken the physical forms of the victim. Relationships Onicolo Vermeil had met Onicolo after the genocide of the other Vermeils, and they eventually got along well. She spent most of her life with her, and they were great friends. After Vermeil corrupted, Onicolo refused to abandon her, and she continued to keep her like a pet. Allura WIP Flower Stone WIP Corindon Hyalin WIP Kaolin WIP Trivia *Vermeil chooses not to speak when uncorrupted, partly due to shyness, and partly due to not wanting to share her opinion often. *Vermeil used to be named Cinnabar, but her name was changed because of how often it was used for Gemsonas. Gemology * Vermeil is a dangerous material to handle due to the danger of mercury poisoning from the stone, this was recognised as early as the ancient Romans. * Vermeil has been used for colouring as far back as the mesoamerican Olmecs, and Maya civilizations, most notably the "Red Queen" of the Mayans. * It can resemble quartz in its symmetry. * Vermeil is a 2.0-2.5 on the Mohs hardness scale. Gemstone TBA Galleries TBA AUs *Jumble AU *Human AU *Evil AU *Corrupted AU Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Roleplay characters Category:LTT Category:Approved Characters Category:Aguna's artwork Category:Corrupted Gems Category:Irregular Galaxy